The aims of the proposed research are to obtain specific information as to binding sites and structures of compounds formed between diverse metal ions and complexes and components of nucleic acids and nucleotides as well as modified synthetic analogs of such components. This information will be useful in understanding how metal species interact with nucleic acids and nucleotides in the more complex living systems. Such interactions are health-relevant because they are known or believed to occur in the normal biochemistry of nucleic acids and nucleotides, in the abnormal production of mutations and cancer induced by metal species, and in the beneficial effects of certain metalloanti-tumor agents. Metal species, either containing or lacking a nucleotide or nucleic acid or their components, are quite useful as a means of studying components of living systems. Specific molecules targeted for study in the proposed research include 9-alkylated N2,N2-dimethylguanines, dipurines and dipyrimidines as well as mixed species and simple phosphate esters of nucleotides. Metals to be employed cover a broad range and include metal species known to be (a) essential (Mg2+, CA++, Zn2+), (b) harmful (Hg(II) and Pb2+), (c) beneficial (as, for example, the Pt(II) antitumor and antiarthritic agents), or (d) useful as metal labels (e.g., Os, Pt and Hg). The primary approaches are through synthetic chemistry and spectroscopy (mainly nmr but also ORD/CD and Raman). X-ray structural methods will also be utilized where appropriate.